Many passenger seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains, and the like include mechanisms related to passenger comfort, convenience, and/or entertainment. For example, some seat shell assemblies are designed to include convenience and entertainment features (which may be moveable or deployable) including, for example, video monitors and the like. The design of conventional seat shells along with the design of the convenience and entertainment features may include inefficiencies that lead to reduced space and inadequate ergonomics for passengers.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to design seat shells and related subcomponents to maximize passenger space and enhance passenger ergonomics. Efficient seat shell and convenience and entertainment feature design facilitates advantageous ergonomics and passenger comfort.